


What Happens There (Doesn't Stay There)

by Ciirii



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, Drunk Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Good Lillian Luthor, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Idiots in Love, Just Married, Kara Danvers Has No Chill, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Las Vegas, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supportive Lillian Luthor, Useless Lesbians, gondola rides, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciirii/pseuds/Ciirii
Summary: They are in Las Vegas, in a popular club of Lena's choice. To be honest the whole idea was Lena's. One evening after a long day at the office she decided that she needed a break from all of this chaos, so she called her best friend with a proposition of a short vacation to 'the city of sin'.OR. Lena and Kara go for a quick break and things happen between those two.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 67
Kudos: 377





	1. How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)  
> Just a little something that popped into my head some time ago.  
> Enjoy :)

Kara wakes up and she can feel a massive headache, something she doesn't feel very often. She groans while running her left hand down her face and then furrows her eyebrows, feeling a ring on her finger.

Her blue eyes snap open to see a simple silver band on her ring finger. What the hell has happened last night? She can't remember anything. She slowly slides the ring up to the first knuckle and sees a tattoo in place where the ring was. 'El mayarah' written in a familiar handwriting.

She's in so much shock that she wasn't aware of her surroundings but a sigh from beside her has her head turning so quickly to the right she almost gives herself a whiplash. There she sees Lena laying beside her, head on her arm with a small smile on her lips.

Kara's electric blue eyes focus on exactly the same silver band at Lena's left hand.

Did she really married her best friend? In Las Vegas of all places?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Come on Kara, a few drinks can't hurt you. I know you're worried because you solar flared but don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time and I'll keep you safe. Let me be there for you, for once." Lena says while pushing a glass of her favorite whiskey towards her._

_They are in Las Vegas, in a popular club of Lena's choice. To be honest the whole idea was Lena's. One evening after a long day at the office she decided that she needed a break from all of this chaos, so she called her best friend with a proposition of a short vacation to 'the city of sin'. Since Kara just solar flared and wasn't needed as Supergirl, she agreed immediately, it's the first time Lena willingly wanted to have a break from work._

_Kara takes the glass from the counter looking at it with a curious gaze and then drinks the whole thing in one gulp, groaning while her face twists with disgust._

_"Oh Rao, that's so bad."_

_Lena giggles at the blonde but can see the sparkle in her eyes._

_"You want another one, right?" Kara nods her head timidly while pushing her glasses up her nose making Lena smile._

_A few drinks turns into more and Kara's head is laying in Lena's shoulder as they are slow dancing to a song that wasn't intended to a such dance. But they don't care, both women are having time of their life, free and careless, dancing through the sea of people._

_Kara feels elated, like she could fly, and then giggles remembering that in fact she can, but just not now. There's something in that moment that makes her want to tell Lena how she feels, how she's been in love with the green eyed genius for quite some time now. The blonde is happy, happier than can remember being in the last few years._

_"Lee, will you marry me?" Kara whispers in Lena's ear._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Rao." She sighs out and just then Lena flutters her eyes open. Kara doesn't have the time to process all of the information.

Lena smiles at the blonde but then she sees the panic and shock in her eyes. The brunette quickly sits up while biting her bottom lip, looks at Kara and sighs.

"You don't remember anything, don't you?" She asks while playing with the ring on her finger.

Kara can see Lena's eyes before the green orbs focus on the covers they are sitting under. There's hurt and disappointment in them, something she never wanted to cause to the brunette. 

The blonde takes Lena's hand in her own and squeezes it lightly. She needs to be honest with the woman beside her.

"Lee, when I woke up and I saw that ring on my finger I panicked. I was in shock because I didn't remember anything but then I looked to my right and there you were, just laying there beautiful as always. I noticed you have the same ring as me and a little memory popped into my head."

After a few moments of silence Lena looks up slightly with shining eyes from tears. "Which one?"

"Us sitting in the club, how you convinced me to drink that poison. Us dancing, and I remember how incredibly happy I felt in that moment. How everything was possible and that I didn't have to worry about anything. And I remember asking you to marry me."

Lena nods her head while a few tears roll down her cheeks. The brunette looks up to the ceiling while biting her bottom lip to force herself not to cry anymore.

"God, I am so stupid." She wipes off her tears furiously while a chuckle leaves her lips. "Fuck. I should have known you were too drunk. Fuck. What did I think? Marrying my best friend in Las Vegas. Such a fucking moron."

"Lena, please don't say that about yourself. I might have been a bit drunk and it's not in a way I would like this to happen but I love you. I'm in love with you, Lena Luthor, have been for a few years now." She kisses the back of Lena's hand that she's been holding this whole time and sighs. "I don't regret marrying you, Lee. I have thought about it a few times. It just never crossed my mind that you would actually marry me or even date me."

"Kara, I've been flirting with you since the first day we've met." The brunette shakes her head while laughing humorlessly.

"Oh, I-I..."

Lena doesn't know what to think about this whole situation. It's such a mess and it's all because of her. How could she agree to marry Kara while they were both intoxicated? Yes, of course she loves the blonde but that was some top tier lesbian U-Haul.

"Do you want to know what happened after that?"

Kara nods her head while showing her finger to Lena. "I noticed there's a tattoo under the ring. How that happened?"

"You actually wanted to have it engraved on the rings but it would take a lot of time so we couldn't marry that night. It was my idea to have a tattoo of it instead. I have one as well, in your writing, yours is in mine."

Kara smiles as images pop into her mind, both women in a tattoo parlor giggling together like teenagers. Lena holding her hand while the tattoo needle was poking her finger repeatedly.

"After that we went to the closest chapel and got married while giggling."

"Lee, can you just tell me one thing?" Lena raises her eyebrow for Kara to ask what she wants. "Do you regret this?"

"No."

"Would you... Rao, that's so dumb considering we're married now. Lee, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Lena not able to stop herself, bursts out laughing at Kara's question. She shouldn't really be surprised though, it's Kara after all. And they just got married a few hours ago. Nothing should surprise her anymore.

"Yes, considering that we're married it is a bit of a dumb question darling. But I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Oh, I have another question, whose last name we've got now?"

The brunette smiles fondly at Kara and remembers what the blonde told her while they were discussing about that.

"Luthor-Danvers, I wanted your name but you said that you will not let me throw out my Luthor name after I fought so long to make it something good."

Lena throws the covers from herself, stands up from the bed and goes towards the bathroom while stretching when she hears Kara struggling to breathe. She turns around to see Kara completely red and with wide eyes.

"I-I... You..." Kara stutters out while gesturing wildly at Lena's barely covered ass. She's in Kara's t-shirt and her own tiny barely there black lace panties.

"Kara, darling, I hope you do realize that you're topless."

The blonde looks down at herself and groans loudly. How could she not realize she is not wearing a shirt? Yes, she was panicked at first and then shocked when she woke up but that's not enough of a excuse to something like this.

Kara quickly grabs the covers and buries herself whole underneath them. Rao, that night was so wild. What else did happen that she doesn't remember.

"If it's going to help you, then we didn't do anything. We came here after the ceremony and just went to sleep. I always sleep like that but when I fell asleep you still had a t-shirt on. Must have been hot or something." Kara can hear a chuckle from Lena and then a door to the bathroom closing.

She doesn't think she's ever been more embarrassed than this here. But then she thinks about how she will have to tell Alex and Eliza that she is married and having Lena just see her topless in bed after they got married in Las Vegas because Kara was wasted doesn't sound so embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> I wanted to thank you all for kudos and comments. I'm really happy you guys liked the first chapter. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay, I wanted to post it a few days earlier but it's been a busy time. You know holidays and all that stuff, also my aunt recently died so it's been a tough time for me. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this one.

It's been a day since Lena and Kara got married and honestly Kara doesn't know if she's more happy or nervous about that whole situation.

Sure, she is happy because she finally got the courage to tell Lena how she feels but she never imagined something like this would happen. Not that she is complaining much.

And yeah, she may be a little bit (meaning: very much) nervous about telling her family that she went on a short vacation with her friend and got back with a wife. Let's not forget that Alex nor Eliza know that she's even attracted to women.

The blonde doesn't know what she should do, what would be better. Calling them now with the news where she can't get hurt because she's away from them or tell them when they get back to National City. Kara just takes her phone and messages Alex, on impulse which she does a lot lately.

**I did something**

**And I don't know if you're gonna like it**

**I'm a fucking mess**

**You're cursing...**

**What the hell did you do?!?**

Oh Rao, really, what did she do? It's probably the worst way to tell Alex. She'll get her ass beat when she's back to the city. She shouldn't do it like that.

**Kara?!?**

**What did you do!**

**I might have asked Lena to marry me**

**She might have said yes**

**And right now we might be married**

**And I might have slept topless with her in a bed**

**So how was your weekend?**

**I'm sorry**

**YOU DID FUCKING WHAT!?!!!**

"Uhh Lee, I think I made a mistake." The blonde groans while showing Lena her messages with Alex.

Lena reads through them while trying to keep a straight face but it's proving to be harder and harder as she goes to the bottom of the texts.

"Kara, darling, did you really have to mention to your sister that you've slept topless with me in the same bed?"

"I panicked!"

Just then Lena's phone is ringing and she shows the screen to Kara, Alex's name and a picture of her and Lena while laughing.

"Hello Alex, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Apparently, to Kara. What did you two do? Just what the fuck, Luthor?"

"I believe it's Luthor-Danvers, now." Lena let out a giggle as she heard Alex sigh on the other side of the phone.

"On what drugs did you guys were that you decided that marrying each other was a good idea?" Lena furrows her eyebrows at Alex's tone. The brunette knows that marrying Kara while being drunk was not the best decision but she didn't think that Alex would speak like that to her.

"Alex..."

"No. What the fuck, Lena?! How could you be so..." Lena doesn't hear the rest because she throws her phone at the wall in front of her while tears spill from her eyes.

"Fuck!" Lena gets up from the bed she was sitting on and tries to go to the bathroom but Kara takes her arm gently and turns her around.

"What happened?" The blonde puts her hands on Lena's cheeks and she looks into the green eyes of her wife.

It's still so weird for Kara to think about Lena as her wife but she doesn't wish to go back in time and undo it. It's in no way perfect how it all happened but she's happy and so is Lena, at least until now.

"Alex, she... Let's just say that she's not exactly jumping from joy right now." Kara raises her eyebrow as if asking what Alex did say so Lena sighs and places a soft kiss on Kara's palm. "She didn't really say anything much but it still hurt me. It just got to me but I shouldn't have reacted like that, sorry."

"Lee, don't apologize for that. It's okay, I'm just glad you didn't throw it at me. I'm still solar flared so that would probably hurt." Kara jokes to improve Lena's mood which she does because the brunette's lips lift in a small smile.

"You are simply amazing, darling."

"I try. Now how about we get dressed and then I'll take you somewhere?" Lena raises her eyebrow but Kara only smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the lips then goes to find some other clothes than her sleep shirt.

After they get ready, which takes them give or take about thirty minuets, Kara takes Lena's hand in hers with a big smile and leads them out of their hotel. They walk for about fifteen minutes just looking around and giggling but then Kara takes them to the Grand Canal Shoppes. The blonde pays for the gondola ride that takes them around the huge mall.

Lena is ecstatic as she looks around at all of the shops, her smile never leaving her lips. Kara wraps an arm around Lena's shoulders and pecks her temple. It's probably one of the best moments ever in her life.

The brunette forgets about Alex's words in no time, she only has Kara on her mind. Kara, the blonde reporter, the superhero. Her wife. It's one of those things that she never thought she'd have.

From the very first time Lena spoke to Kara she knew that the blonde was going to be someone important in her life, but she never thought she would be someone she loved so deeply.

After a few shops and lots of new clothes bought, which Kara paid for and didn't take no for an answer, they started walking back towards their hotel. They both walk mostly in silence, hands intertwined, and big smiles on their faces. Lena just wants to enjoy the simplicity of walking like that with someone she loves.

When they get to their hotel room, Kara goes to pack all of the new stuff and Lena picks up her phone from the ground, wincing at the completely cracked screen. The brunette tries to turn the phone on but the screen just stays black. Lena groans in frustrations, at herself for throwing the damn device at the wall and at the phone for being a diva and not working anymore.

"Kara, darling, can I use your phone? I need to call someone."

Lena hears some mumbling coming from the kitchen area, so she takes that as a confirmation and grabs Kara's phone to dial one of the few numbers she bothered to remember. 

"Hello, Kara." She hears coming from the other side making her smile.

"Not Kara actually. Hi, mom." Lena lays on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh, hi Lena. I actually wanted to call you today and ask about your vacation. How is it going? Are you having fun?"

"A lot of fun. Listen mom, I did something and I don't know how you will react to that." Lena says and then bites on her bottom lip as her nerves start to creep up.

"Should I worry?" After a few moments of silence she hears her mom's voice again. "Lena, sweetie what's going on?"

"I'm kind of married to Kara now?" She stated as a question to then hear Lillian sigh.

"Honey, did you really have to get married in Las Vegas? How cliche, Lena. And I know that lesbians are quick with things like that but didn't you and Kara just started to date?"

Lena blinks her eyes repeatedly, not really knowing how to process what her mom had just said. What the actual fuck?

"I... I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, you don't know how on internet there are a lot of jokes about lesbians rushing things? I kind of read some things when you came out to me, I wanted to be supportive and know as much as I should." Lena smiles as a tear rolls down from her eye.

"That's sweet mom, thanks. But from what did you get an idea that Kara and I just started dating?"

"You told me, Lena. About a month ago or so, you gushed to me about your date with Kara."

What date? What is she talking about?

"Darling, you told me how you two went out to have a diner at some new restaurant and then you went to to movies."

"Oh! Oh my God, mom. That wasn't a date. We do this from time to time. We actually never went on a date. I took Kara out to a bar, we drank too much and she asked me to marry her."

"Oh, so you're calling me to what? Ask how to divorce or what? I don't understand, sweetie."

"Really I just called to ask if you could buy me a new phone and leave it in my apartment. But then I thought that I should tell you about this too. We talked the day after the wedding and we don't need a divorce or anything like that. From now on, I'm Luthor-Danvers."

"Well in that case I'm happy for you, Lena. You deserve a happy life with someone as amazing as Kara by your side."

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. I will deal with the new phone, do I want to know what happened to yours?"

"Probably not. I should go, thanks mom. Bye"

"Bye, see you soon."

I lay Kara's phone on the side table and sigh closing my eyes. After a few minutes I can feel the bed dip and Kara laying half of her body on me. I wrap my arm around her waist as she places a few kisses on my neck.

"I love you, Lee."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something about the night that changed it all ;)

Lena lays on the bed, Kara wrapped around her tightly, thinking back to that eventful night. She has a big smile on her face as she runs her fingers through the blonde hair of her wife. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Kara come on, for once I would like to be not the only one drunk. Please come with me to that pub. I promise to keep you safe and watch over you. You know I would never let something happen to you."_

_The blonde woman smiles at her friend and nods slowly her head in affirmation. That probably was one of the best occasions for both of them to drink and have fun, there's no better place to do that, or at least Kara thinks so._

_They've been in this pub for quite some time but Kara still didn't drink anything. Before coming here she was sure that she would drink some and have a fun but she still can't make herself do this. The blonde is a little disappointed at herself for chickening out but then Lena again assures her that she will keep her safe. The brunette also gives her that damn smile, that Kara is sure is only reserved for her, so there's nothing Kara can do except to take Lena's glass of whiskey._

_After a few songs that they've danced together Lena can feel Kara getting deep into her thoughts, she doesn't mind this and just enjoys the feel of Kara's body wrapped around her as they slow dance. If only her mom could see her now. Sam and Andrea know about her crush on Kara but Lillian is a fan number one of the idea of her daughter and the blonde reporter. She would definitely give her that look right now that said that it's time to finally admit to Kara her feelings._

_All of a sudden she can feel Kara perk up and whisper in her ear._

_"Lee, will you marry me?"_

_The brunette is in so much shock that she stops moving. Did she hear Kara right? Did the blonde woman really asked her to marry her? Drunk, in a pub and in Las Vegas of all places? Maybe Lena is just a bit too drunk than she thought she was and now she is just imaging things. There is just no way that Kara, her best friend, feels something more for her, and even so she wouldn't ask her about marriage out of blue._

_"I love you, Lee, so so much." Kara let's go of Lena only to spread out her arms as wide as she can and hitting some guy in the chest. "Sorry."_

_Lena bites her bottom lip trying not to... She doesn't actually know what she's trying to hold. Her tears and bottom lip from trembling or the laughter bumbling up from what Kara just did. That's probably one of the dorkiest and sweet ways to say you love someone. But that's Kara, her lovely Kara, that is also drunk so Lena should have expected as much from her._

_"I love you too, Kara. But..."_

_"Then let's get married, Lee." Kara comes closer to the brunette as pecks her lips softly and then beams at her, pink cheeks and shining blue eyes._

_So there is not much that Lena can do other than agree to this amazing idea of Kara. She knows that there is a possibility of them both getting hurt after they sober up but now in her intoxicated state she thinks it's not a half bad idea._

_Lena nods her head with a big smile while taking Kara's hand in hers. "Let's get married then."_

_They leave the pub to look for a jeweler that is close to them. After about twenty minutes of looking they stumble into the building and start looking through the glass cases for some nice rings. Both women settle on the simple silver band, but then Kara gets an idea._

_"Is there a way to engrave something on them?" The blonde asks surprising Lena._

_"Yes, but that would take about two days."_

_"Oh, then we'll just take them like that. Thank you." Kara says with a smile but Lena can see the shimmering tears that she's trying to hold in._

_As they get out of the shop Lena stops the blonde woman and asks what did she want to engrave on their wedding rings. Kara bites down on her bottom lip, looking down at the sidewalk so Lena takes her hand and squeezes lightly._

_"El mayarah."_

_Lena gives her a small smile knowing how much that phrase means to the woman she loves. She cups her left hand on Kara's cheek and kisses the other one, lingering there a thought pops into her mind._

_"I know a way to make that. Well, not engrave it into the rings but something close."_

_The younger woman takes them to the tattoo parlor and when Kara figures out what Lena meant she giggles._

_"You are a genius, Lena Luthor."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What are you thinking about so intensely?" Lena hums approvingly as Kara starts to caress Lena's soft stomach.

"About how you asked me to marry you. Do you remember how you told me that you love me?" Lena asks chuckling lightly and then feels Kara shaking her head.

"No. I'm sorry, Lee. I would love to remember more of that night."

"You said that you love me so so much and you actually spread out your arms to show me how much. You also hit a guy in the process."

Kara groans loudly and hides her face in Lena's chest embarrassed about what she did. Kara can feel more than hear Lena giggling and it all just makes her heart feel whole. It's the most wholesome she feels in quite some time, laying here in Lena's arms.

"It was adorable, Kara, there is no need to feel embarrassed."

After a few minutes of just laying and enjoying what they have now, Lena tries to stand up so Kara let's her but not without a groan of disapproval.

"Where are you going?" Kara mumbles out into the pillow, smelling Lena's scent.

"To take a bath."

Kara quickly takes the brunette's arm in her hand to stop her from going away. She sits up and bites her bottom lip, cheeks already starting to blush. "Do you think... Could I join you?"

Lena raises her eyebrow at that and smirks seeing Kara blush furiously and looking down at her lap. They never did anything too much, there's been some make out sessions but that's all, Kara didn't even dare to feel her up so Lena is a bit surprised at the question. Nonetheless she nods her head and walks to the bathroom while taking off her sleeping shirt.

The brunette turns her head to look at Kara and giggles as she sees the blonde with open mouth, it makes her feel some type of way. Lena just shakes her head giggling and starts to fill the tub with warm water. She takes a hair tie and puts her hair into a messy bun not wanting to get it wet.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena's waist from behind while kissing her shoulder. "You know I usually go for personality compliments and I know you value then more but you just look ravishing, Lee."

Lena only turns her head slightly and captures Kara's lips in a lingering kiss. She can feel Kara's hands travel slowly down her body, dragging her panties down her legs. Kara quickly takes off her clothes and gets inside the tub. The brunette slides between Kara's legs, lays her head on the blonde's chest and sighs at the warm water that surrounds her. 

Kara starts to press kisses on Lena's neck, sucks from time to time and leaves small bites, her hands wander on her wife's waist and then go up to her breasts. Lena moans loudly at the feel of Kara's hands on her and hopes that she will go further.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually planned for this fic to be two or maybe three chapters but they just keep coming and it's all because of you. Thanks for reading, kudos and comments, my smile doesn't want to get off while seeing this :)

"I'll be back here in an hour or so, I have to talk with Alex." Kara said while caressing gently Lena's cheek. They just got back to National City so she needs to have a little chat with Alex about Lena and all that has been going on in the last week, or years. The blonde can't just leave it like that and do nothing, while the days in Las Vegas were filled with laughter, smiles and sex she could see that whatever Alex told Lena it was bothering her.

Kara kisses her wife sweetly and then flies off through Lena's balcony without another word. She can faintly hear Lena's voice telling her to bring something to eat and that makes her giggle while shaking her head. Everything was going amazingly for Kara, well beside this thing with Alex but that's about to be dealt with. She can't stop smiling practically ever since they both got to Las Vegas, Kara knows that it's kind of her trade mark but that is probably her record.

They still didn't tell Eliza which makes the blonde a bit nervous, with Alex reacting as she did Kara doesn't know what to expect from her mom. In Eliza's eyes she can't do wrong but getting married on a getaway would probably cross that line. She grimaces while thinking what she could hear from the older woman when they finally tell her.

Kara flies through Alex's window and lands softly on the floor seeing Alex leaning on the counter with a glass of whiskey, the beverage taking the hero back to that... Well not really unforgettable night seeing as she doesn't remember much of it. As much as she missed her sister through the week she's too much pissed to hug her.

"What did you say to Lena?"

"Hello to you too Kara." Alex takes a sip of her amber liquid and sighs deeply.

"Alex, I don't want to fight with you. You're my sister and I love you but whatever you said to Lena, it hurt her and you know that I hate it when someone hurts her. She doesn't want to tell me, you want to known why? Because she doesn't want us to fight because of her."

Kara sits down on the stool and starts to play with the bottle of whiskey, sliding it from one hand to the other on the counter. After a while Alex takes it from her hands with a frustrated sigh making Kara quirk up her lips slightly. Of course she is quickly irritated but there's probably much more to it than just her marriage.

"I didn't say much just asked if you guys were on drugs and... All in all it was just me asking what the fuck did you guys think doing this."

"Honestly Alex, I was thinking that I was the happiest I was in a while, that I love her and that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. Rao, Alex you're my sister! Didn't you see that I'm completely infatuated with her? That I basically worship her? I mean Lillian saw that and when Lena told her she was okay with it, even more than okay. Why is it so hard for you?"

"I'm sorry Kara, everything is just getting to me lately and I know that no excuse for it but that's all I've got. I was an asshole to Lena and you and I really am sorry, I hope that you'll forgive me sis."

Kara nods with a small smile while tapping her fingers on the counter. "You also have to apologize to Lena, she tries to hide it but I know that it's bothering her. You two are friends and it really hurt her, Alex."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her tomorrow. She goes to work tomorrow right?" At Kara's nod she hums a little and takes another sip. "Then I take some lunch and we'll talk."

"Thank you, Alex."

Alex takes her glass and walks to sit on the couch, her hand grazing Kara's shoulder on the way. The blonde goes to sit next to her sister, grabs Alex's glass and takes a sip making the older woman wide eyed.

"It grows on me more and more."

"Can I ask you something?" Kara furrows her eyebrows while nodding her head for Alex to continue. "You never told me that you're attracted to women, I was just wondering if you're bi or... Something else?"

Kara takes a deep breath while laying her head back on the pillow of the couch. "It may be the alien talking in me but I'll never understand the need to know everyone's sexuality. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you figured yourself out, that you're happy with who you are as a lesbian and that you like to state who you are. We just didn't have anything like that on Krypton, you were who you were and you loved who you loved. I think that pansexual would be close to it."

"Okay, I'm sorry if..."

Kara takes her sister's hand to let her know that everything is alright and that she doesn't need to apologize. "It's okay, don't worry too much about it. So changing the topic, how was your week?"

"Oh no, you are telling me about your week. I want to know everything, how it happened and all of that."

Kara giggles but starts telling her sister about that evening when Lena got her to go out for just some drinks. She tells her everything from the way she told Lena she loves her to their last day and how they stayed in their hotel and did pretty much nothing. Both sisters laugh and cry a bit, that talk much needed for both of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I know and I'm immensely sorry. Please accept my apologies, my lovely wife." Kara says as soon as the door opens and she sees Lena's raised eyebrow. "My apology being, you can have as much of my potstickers as you'd like, as a bonus if you'd like for me to suffer I can eat some kale."

The brunette laughs loudly while grabbing Kara's hand to drag her inside the apartment and to the living room. Both women get comfortable on the big couch and start to dig into the food that Kara brought with herself. Every time Lena takes a potsticker the blonde whines in displeasure but does nothing to stop her, when Lena grabs the last one Kara opens her mouth to protest only to have it shut by said potsticker. The hero moans with her mouth full making them both chuckle.

"Thank you."

Lena hums while getting comfortable, laying down on the pillow and setting her feet on Kara's thighs. Kara takes Lena's fingers in hers to play with them as they sit in silence for a few minutes. 

"So how did it go? Is everything good between you two?"

"Yeah, it's fine, just a heads up Alex is coming tomorrow for a lunch with you."

"That's great, I'm happy that it's good between Alex and you." Lena can feel herself starting to get sleepy from the flight back home, moments after that she let's out a yawn following with a weird dinosaur noise making Kara giggle.

"Cute."

"Darling, could you do me a favor?" At Kara's hum she continues. "Could you read me a book?"

The blonde takes the book laying on the table in front of her, the first Harry Potter which from the look of it had been read about a dozen of times, and starts reading from the beginning. As Kara finishes reading the second chapter her eyes turn to Lena to find her sleeping peacefully. Kara takes Lena in her arms and walks with her to the bedroom laying the brunette down softly. Lena is in a loose shirt and sweatpants with Supergirl logo on them, a gift from Lillian, so Kara doesn't change her clothes and just lays beside her slowly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just got a new tattoo (from Merlin, one of Morgana's necklaces exactly) and I'm really fucking happy so here's a quick chapter 😉

Alex walks right into Lena's office and wants to apologize immediately for how she reacted but her eyebrows furrow at the strange smell. She comes closer to Lena's desk frowning at the mug sitting in the corner. The older woman turns her gaze from the mug to Lena and back.

"What the hell is that?" Alex points with her finger at the mug making Lena chuckle humorlessly.

"That would be my melissa tea that I was drinking to help me calm down but the taste made me even more pissed off, not as much helpful as I was hoping it to be." Lena rolls her eyes with a sigh and shuffles some of her papers before standing up and walking to her couch. "So how was your day so far?"

"Nuh uh, we are not going to just forget that I was a big asshole towards you, Lena. I know that you like to skim over some things but I'm not going to let you do that here." Alex sits exactly in front of Lena on the table which makes the younger woman raise her eyebrow but Alex just waves her hand as if it's nothing. "I don't have a big reason or something to justify the way I acted towards you and honestly there is no much that could justify it. I'm your friend and when you two told me I should have been happy for the both of you."

Alex stops to gather her thoughts while biting down on her bottom lip and fumbling with something hidden in a bag. She really regrets the way she reacted, even more so after the talk she had with Kara so she hopes that Lena will forgive her.

"Everything is kind of going down for me, I was frustrated with myself and I dumped it all on you and Kara. I'm sorry Lena, I really am." Lena gives her a soft smile and takes Alex's hand in hers to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry too much about it Alex, how about we have some lunch and forget it happened?"

"I have a better plan." Alex slowly pulls something from the bag, Lena smirks seeing a bottle of whiskey and nods her head. The younger woman takes the bottle from Alex's hand, opens it and takes a swig making Alex chuckle. "By the way, how did you manage the convince Kara to drink whiskey?"

"That's a secret." Seeing the face Alex makes she giggles with a blush. "No, nothing like that. I just give her a smile and this look which basically makes her do anything I want."

Alex laughs loudly, sits beside Lena taking a sip to then lay a head on the brunette's shoulder. Lena lays her head on Alex's and they both sigh contented with how the rest of the day is going to go for them.

"I've been trained and been handling with criminals and aliens for quite some time now but you have this one particular look that even I am scared off."

"Really?" Lena asks with surprise in her voice but then giggles seeing in her mind the big bad agent Alex Danvers scared of her.

"Mhm." After another drink she offers the bottle to Lena. "Did my dork of a sister really spread out her arms to show you how much she loves you?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if I wanted to cry or laugh more. Man, that whole night was crazy. The next morning we had a whole damn conversation and she only found out she was shirtless after I mentioned it to her. Sometimes I really wonder how can she be so oblivious."

"Oh God, yeah that sounds like her."

Both women drink the rest of the bottle while telling funny stories that happened to them throughout the years. They have tears running down their cheeks as Alex tells a story about Kara and her first kiss which ended in a broken nose and a lot of blood, of course not hers. Alex is almost laying on the floor as Lena gets to the end of her story about Lillian's reaction to their wedding. All in all they spend a nice afternoon but then Alex gets a bright idea.

/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lena let's out a loud scream and then giggles as she almost crashes on a shelf. "Watch out Alex! You almost killed me."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen, Luthor." Alex chuckles out as she speeds even more, pushing the shopping cart with Lena in it through the aisles of Walmart.

"Luthor-Danvers, you dimwit. Go to the alcohol section, we need more whiskey." Lena mumbles as she munches down on some chips that she grabbed from the shelf earlier on.

Lena is so engrossed in her chips that she misses Alex's quiet 'oh no' but she furrows her eyebrows when she realizes that they aren't moving anymore. The younger woman groans in disapproval and looks up quickly only to drop her head down as she feels her cheeks getting even more warm.

"Could any of you explain to me what the hell are you doing?"

"W-What do you mean what we're doing? We needed to do some groceries." Lena stutters out with an innocent face.

"Nice one, Luthor." Alex says with her hand towards Lena waiting for a high five.

"Luthor-Danvers, imbecile. Besides I know." The brunette flicks her hair with a proud smile on her face leaving Alex's hand in the air.

Kara honestly doesn't know what to do with both of them. How did they go from apologizing to running wild through the Walmart is simply beyond her. The blonde sighs while walking towards the shopping cart to help her wife get out of it without a word. There's no much she can say to both women considering what Lena and her did the other week while drunk so she just shakes her head thanking Rao that no employee saw them which is a miracle seeing as they were loud and all over the place.

Kara takes them both to the cashier, keeping a close eye on both women, to pay for the chips that Lena opened and then out of the shop. She groans while thinking about how difficult it will be to take them to home.

The blonde walks with them to Alex's apartment and makes sure that she is safe and sound before taking Lena in her arms to then fly to the brunette's apartment. They didn't really talk about house arrangements, Kara has stayed there the night but she doesn't know if she can call it their apartment.

As Kara lands on the floor in the middle of the living room Lena giggles. "Baby, are you sitting on the F5 key? Because your ass is refreshing."

She doesn't know what to say or do to that so she just silently changes Lena and puts her to bed. Kara swears to herself to never leave Lena and Alex drinking alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter. After the last one I had a really shitty week so I've been de-stressing by playing games and re-watching some shows🙃
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this one😊

"I still can't believe you wanted to move here, I mean your apartment was amazing." Kara glares at her sister as she steps through the front door of her apartment with two of Lena's boxes in her arms. "Why the hell are you glaring at me? Her place was so much better."

"Fuck off, Alex, my apartment is fine." Kara says grumpily while putting one box in the living room and sliding the other one to the bedroom.

Lena just looks at the sisters and shakes her head with a small smile, while Lex was a good brother she never had something like this with him. Her brother was a bit older when she was adopted so they didn't have that sibling banter and now that he is dead she knows that she will never have it with him. It's not quite the same but the brunette thinks of Alex as her sister so maybe she could tease her, both of them actually, have a bit of fun.

"So I was thinking about nipple piercings, any thoughts about that? Alex? Kara?" She asks casually while leaning on the kitchen counter as if she was asking about the weather for tomorrow. There's a weird sound, like something is crunching, then Kara coughs loudly. Lena looks towards her wife to see a bit of the dining table in her hand and red cheeks.

"I think what Kara is trying to say is yes." Alex chuckles out but then looks to the brunette, her eyes staying on her chest for a while. "Honestly, that would be really hot, show me when you do it?"

"What the fuck?! No, she will not show you her gorgeous boobs. Those are only mine." Kara quickly blurts out with her arms flailing furiously around. Lena raises her eyebrow at Kara making the blonde nervously play with her glasses. "I-I mean... Not, like t-those are m-mine. What I'm trying... I'm sorry and I love you?"

Alex is laughing and clutching at her stomach at the situation but Kara is looking sheepishly at the brunette, not knowing what to say. On one hand Lena would love to torture Kara even more but on the other she wants to end her misery, besides she likes how Kara is a bit possessive of her. She never did like it with her previous partners but Lena knows that the blonde is much different from them.

"So, you're saying that those." Lena circles her finger in front of her breasts looking Kara in the eyes. "Are yours?"

"I'm sorry Lee, I didn't mean it like that." Kara is looking down at the floor, her fingers fumbling with the piece of wood that is still in her hands.

"I'm just playing with you darling, calm down. By the way I wasn't serious about those nipple piercings." The blonde blushes again slightly and bites down on her bottom lip making Lena raise her eyebrow again and smirk a bit. "But now thinking about it, it's not a bad idea."

"Yeah, I think so too." Kara rushes out with a big grin on her face making Alex and Lena laugh.

"No shit, Kara. Your blush is almost the same shade of red like that time when mom and me walked in on you watching porn."

"Rao! I just heard a few people talking about it at school and didn't know what it was so I wanted to check it out. Will you ever forget about it, Alex?"

Huh, that is certainly an interesting information, Lena thinks to herself, her smirk getting bigger.

"So Kara, what kind of porn are you into?"

The blonde's electric blue eyes snap to Lena, her mouth opening and closing, completely thrown off by the question. Her eyes blink rapidly but then the blonde takes a few deep breaths to calm down.

"To be honest ever since I met you I didn't watch porn. My uhm... My imagination was enough." Well that surely made Lena blush and that was not the plan. The brunette wanted to mess with Kara for a bit longer and now the tables have turned.

"Oh God, that for sure is an entertaining conversation." Alex says while opening a beer for herself. "I should spend more time with the both of you and not separately, you guys are fun."

"Alex, don't you have anything better to do?" Alex just shrugs with a smile at her sister. "Okay, so changing the subject, do you want to watch something?"

"Some porn?" Alex asks wiggling her eyebrows making Lena giggle as she walks to sit in the corner of the couch and pulling legs under her.

"For fuck's sake, Alex!"

"Jeez. Lena what did you do with my sweet little sister? Since you came into her life she's been cursing like a sailor." The older woman sits beside Lena making Kara frown and whine like a child that got their toy taken from them.

"I wanted to sit beside her." The blonde whines out as she slumps heavily on the couch beside her sister.

"Tough shit, sis. It's my time to cuddle with Lena and her gorgeous boobs as you put it so nicely." 

Lena can see Kara shaking but she can't stop herself from chuckling at the Danvers sisters. This afternoon couldn't go better in Lena's opinion.

"Don't worry, you have a whole night to do whatever you want with me, daddy." Lena decides to mess with Alex too, which works since she spits out the beer she's been drinking and coughs loudly while shaking her head furiously.

"I deserved that but nope, I don't want to hear anymore of whatever you both do in bedroom."

"But Alex, I don't have anyone else to gossip with! I actually wanted to tell you about this one time that Kara bend me over my desk in L-Corp and..."

"Lena! Jesus fuck! Both of you should get drenched in holy water or something. Sinful bastards. If I hear more of that I'm telling Eliza so you both can't look her in the eyes anymore." Lena wanted to tease Alex some more but when she dragged Eliza into this she quickly shuts up and nods her head while looking at the blank TV.

They sit in silence for a few moments trying to calm down from the conversation when Alex suddenly jumps up looking at them both with wide eyes.

"Wait, did you even tell her that you got married?"

The blonde shakes her head no then looks to Lena with a small smile on her lips. "I actually wanted to ask you later if you would want to go to Midvale so we could speak with Eliza."

God, how could they forget about telling Kara's mother? Her fingers fumble nervously, thinking about all of the things Eliza could say and do when she finally knows what's been going on in Kara's life. Lena met the older blonde a few times and she feels Eliza might like her but she's not sure.

"Mom already loves you so you have nothing to worry about. She will be just glad that Kara is finally with someone who is good for her." Alex says while taking Lena's hand in hers for comfort making the brunette feel tiny bit better.

She just hopes that their trip to Midvale will go smoothly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos give me life. Thanks for all of the love 😘🥰😘

Kara is laying down on the couch looking up at the ceiling, quietly humming to herself when she feels Lena slowly laying down on her body, soft smile on her lips but the blonde can see nerves playing in her green eyes. She wraps her wife in a strong hug placing a soft kiss on her temple making Lena sigh in content. The brunette hides her face in the crook of the older woman's neck inhaling the sugary scent that over the years made her feel quite safe and at peace.

"Donuts?"

Lena let's out a quiet chuckle at Kara's nod. The brunette places a kiss on Kara's neck, a quick peck, then another one and so on until she starts leaving open mouth kisses and bites. She needs something to distract herself from her thoughts about their trip and there's no better way to do so than this. Lena sucks on Kara's pulse point wishing that she could leave a hickey.

"Baby, as much as I love what you're doing we don't have time for this. If we don't get on the road soon we'll get to Midvale at night." Lena let's out a sigh knowing that Kara is right but still feeling bummed about it. She burrows her face in Kara's neck while groaning.

"I'm just really nervous about seeing your mom, like I know that she tolerates me and all but what is she going to do when she finds out that we got married? She's fucking going to kick me out of her house for sure. If I was in her place, oh God, I would be mad if my kid got married on a whim and told me a few weeks later." Lena says with her face still hidden so she doesn't see Kara's reaction to the last sentence.

The blonde takes in a sharp breath, Lena being pregnant. Lena being cranky in the late stages of pregnancy. Lena with a little baby in her hands as she dances while humming a lullaby. Kara being there for all of this, helping with whatever she can. Kara teaching their little son how to paint. It's an incredible vision, one that she gets so wrapped up in that she doesn't hear what Lena is telling her.

"Where did you go, darling? You had that dreamy look in your eyes and a big ass smile."

"We never really talked about this but would you want to have kids someday?" Kara waits with a baited breath for the answer. She would love to have a family with Lena but if that's not something the brunette would want then Kara would be okay with that, sure she would be sad for some time but she would be fine.

Lena looks into Kara's eyes and she can clearly see the love and hope in those blue eyes she adores so much. Having kids is something that Lena always wanted but tried to bury it deep down, as much as she would love to have some, she doesn't know if she would be a good mom. She never had much contact with children so she's a little clueless to how to care for them, sure she knows some basics but there is more to that.

The brunette leans down to give Kara a sweet short kiss on those pink lips. "With you? I would absolutely love to have kids with you, Kara."

Kara bites down on her bottom lip as a few happy tears that she can't contain leave her eyes. Lena kisses them all off feeling those strong arms hugging her tighter than before and she can't stop herself from smiling like a madman. She feels so much love and happiness all because of this breathtaking woman underneath her that her nerves totally vanished.

"I love you so damn much, Lena. Rao, you make my heart really happy."

"I love you too, darling."

They lay there smiling like fools, not caring much about the passing time, content with just being in each others arms. Lena is almost falling asleep when she feels Kara's hand squeezing her hip lightly. The brunette groans quietly at being interrupted but lifts her head to look at her wife.

"We should get up and get on the road, Lee. I told Eliza we would be there around for dinner but we'll probably be late for that now."

"Okay okay, I'm getting up but I need some coffee before we get out of here." Lena gets up slowly from the blonde and stretches out moaning quietly.

"Alright, let's go." Kara slaps Lena's ass and runs away from her knowing she'll get punched in the arm for this.

"Kara, you little shit!" Lena screams out as Kara shuts the door to the bathroom using her super speed to get away from her.

The brunette goes to the kitchen, shaking her head at Kara, to make them coffee in her travel mugs. As she pours the hot water she feels strong arms wrap around her waist and small kisses on her neck. Lena hums turning her head slightly to kiss Kara's lips.

"I can't wait to make a family with you, darling."

"Lee, we already are a family, we will just make it bigger. By the way I want a dog."

"Let's compromise and get a cat, I like those assholes more than dogs besides we don't really have too much time to go on walks. Especially later when we'll have a baby."

"You're probably right." Kara skips away happily to get their bags and looks at Lena with a smile. "Can I drive?"

Lena closes her eyes knowing that her wife can't drive very well but there's only so much she can do when Kara gives her this look. "If you as much as scratch my Jag you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Please, as if you would sleep without me holding you. You're a cute little spoon, there's no way you'd want me on the couch."

Lena mumbles under her nose as walks around Kara and out of the front door not waiting for her wife to catch up to her. She can hear giggles behind her but she just power walks to her car and sits in the passenger seat while Kara puts their bags in the trunk. She takes a sip of her coffee as Kara starts the engine and jerkily pulls out of their parking space. Lena sighs knowing that it will be a long journey.

They've been riding for about half an hour now, listening to radio and talking a bit about work but Lena's been quiet for some minutes now. Judging by her heartbeat she's dead asleep and when Kara turns her eyes to Lena, she sure is sleeping, head resting on the window with mouth slightly open, softly snoring. Kara can't take her eyes off of the brunette but when she hears a loud honking from behind she turns her head to see she's almost in the ditch. The blonde quickly turns the wheel to straighten the car which makes Lena's head jerk and then bump on the window.

"I will fucking kill you, Kara." Lean groans out while rubbing the side of her head where she hit the window pretty hard.

"I'm so sorry! But you were looking so cute and soft, how could I not look at you."

"Fuck, that really hurts."

"Do you want to stop for a while?" Kara asks with concern in her voice, stealing quick glances at Lena to see her face contorted with pain.

"No, just get us to your mom's house."

When they finally get to Eliza's house and Kara parks the car, Lena can see the older blonde standing on the porch waiting for them. She gets out of the car, walking to Eliza while scowling at the superhero.

"Hi Eliza." They hug quickly while smiling. "Could you please, as her mother, forbid Kara from driving? She nearly split my head open."

"I said I'm sorry!" The blonde pouts hugging Eliza and then Lena to stop her from throwing daggers at her from her eyes.

"What did you do?" Eliza shakes her head at both women as she walks inside the house.

"I kind of almost drove into a ditch so I maybe slightly yanked the wheel. Lena was sleeping with her head on the window."

"You're impossible, Kara."

"I got distracted!"

Kara gets the bags upstairs to one of the rooms while Eliza and Lena go to the kitchen, the brunette worrying about Eliza's reaction. The younger woman leans on the counter fiddling with her fingers and biting on her bottom lip when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Eliza smiling at her.

"Don't be so nervous, Lena. I know already, Lillian called about a week ago thinking you two told me."

"I'm sorry, Eliza. We wanted to tell you, first week was just so hectic and... Honestly, at first it was hard to believe that this happened and then I was panicking about telling you."

"Lena, I knew for a long time that Kara loves you very much, I wan't surprised when I heard that you two are together but I was a bit shocked when Lillian told me you got married."

"Yeah, we were a little bit drunk but Kara was so sweet and precious that I couldn't think straight." Lena says making Eliza chuckle lightly.

"Well, considering that you are both women I'd say you didn't think straight." The brunette blushes as Eliza hugs her again and then places a kiss to her hair. "Welcome to the family, Lena. You were a part of it much earlier but now it's official, honey."

Lena can't contain her smile as well as tears at the warm words from Eliza. She feels so full of love and happiness, and she can't wait for more of those moments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's another one. A bit shorter but at least it's something 😝

"I told you that it was way too cold to go for a swim." Eliza says after Lena sneezes for the third time in about five minutes. The brunette only grumbles quietly as she snuggles even more under the soft blanket that Eliza draped over her. Both women are in the living room watching TV, Lena laying on the couch and Eliza sitting in the large armchair, while Kara left the house to buy some medicine for the younger woman.

"She was giving me that damn pout, how could I say no to that?" Eliza looks at the brunette with a soft smile, happy that her daughter finally found someone so good and caring. The older blonde knows how scared Kara was to tell her best friend how she feels about her, so she's happy that they finally found a way to express those feelings, doesn't matter that they were both drunk, nobody got hurt so everything turned out just fine.

"Are you doing something for summer? Any plans?"

"Not that I know of. We're probably be busy, Kara and I have been thinking about adopting." The brunette realizes her mistake as soon as she hears Eliza cough loudly. "A cat, sorry, I should have added that. I'm a bit all over the place with this damn fever. Don't worry there won't be children so soon."

Eliza nods slowly looking at Lena then turning her gaze to the TV. Lena groans internally and closes her eyes not having energy to think too much about all of this but a few minutes pass and she can feel Eliza's eyes on her. She knows that this talk is inevitable now, the brunette didn't want to talk about this so soon with the older woman but she kind of started it, unintentionally but nonetheless she did.

"Did you two talk about kids?"

"A bit, not too much just that we want to have them." Lena answers, still with closed eyes as she feels her cheeks heating up, and definitely not from her fever.

"Have you talked about your options? You know, adoption or a donor?" Lena shakes her head finally looking at the older woman who's giving her a soft smile. "Did Kara ever tell you how they had babies on Krypton?"

Lena sits up lightly at Eliza's words. She never thought about it, when she imagined having kids with Kara, she knew she had options but that one never crossed her mind. There was a possibility for Kara and Lena to have kids with both of their DNA. The brunette just sits there not able to wipe off a smile from her face at the thought of a little girl or boy, a mix between her and Kara, running around the house.

"A birthing matrix, yes I know about this but it never crossed my mind until now. N-Not that I've been thinking so much about having kids with Kara." Lena groans as Eliza giggles at the younger woman that's clearly embarrassed about her last sentence. "But that's not really possible with Krypton being destroyed, is it?"

"Kara could always ask her mother, Alura, if they have it on Argo. And if not, I'm sure that between you, me, Kara and Alex we could figure something out."

"Ask what?"

Lena turns around to see Kara leaning on the wall, looking between the two women, a bag of groceries in her hand. God, she's digging herself deeper and deeper, that's not really a talk after just getting married, is it? Lena mumbles something under her nose as she slowly lays down and then hides herself completely under the blanket, hoping to disappear. Kara furrows her eyebrows at Lena's behavior and quick heartbeat and turns her eyes to her mom to explain what's going on, she tries to not invade someone's privacy listening on with her super hearing.

"Honey, do you think they have a birthing matrix on Argo?"

"Why...? Oh." Kara sits down on the couch beside Lena's legs as her thoughts go at a crazy speed trying to figure out if Alura ever said anything about birthing matrix on Argo. "I-I'm not sure, I'll... Uhm I'll have to ask her but it's possible that it's there." 

The blonde squeezes Lena's leg under the blanket to comfort her but she just gets a quiet groan in response making both women chuckle. Kara looks at her mom with questioning look, wanting to know how they got to that topic, not that she's not happy about it. The hero didn't think about this, she always imagined Lena pregnant with their baby, not caring if her kids would have her DNA or not, she would still love them as much.

"Lena mentioned that you two want to adopt a cat."

After a few quiet minutes with just the TV as a background noise, Kara shakes Lena's leg lightly and stands up. "Come on, we'll go have a bath, you need to warm up if you don't want to be sick forever."

They walk upstairs to the bathroom silently, both of their thoughts swirling about kids and their future. Both women get undressed as the warm water fills up the bathtub. Kara gets in first so she can hold her sick wife tightly in her arms, when Lena finally gets in she sighs softly at the warm water surrounding her. The blonde rubs her hands slowly on Lena's thighs then up to her soft belly to finally her breasts.

"I still can't really believe you got those piercings, it's really hot." Kara says as her fingers graze the metal bar making Lena moan.

"Just be careful, I'm still tender, it's only been a few days." Kara hums as her teeth graze Lena's neck, nibbling softly on the pale skin between kisses. Just then Lena sneezes and because she is laying more than sitting and the water is up to her chin, she gets a face full of water. "Oh my fucking God!"

The brunette tries to wipe away the water from her face groaning at her stinging eyes. At first she feels Kara shaking, trying not to laugh behind her but then she bursts out laughing loudly making Lena's flush in embarrassment. The brunette knows it's futile but she still hits Kara with her elbow for laughing at her.

"Shut up, Kara." Lena whines out which makes Kara laugh even more, the intensity of it shaking the brunette and making waves in the bathtub. "You're such an asshole, Kara."

The brunette quickly gets out of the bathtub to wrap a robe around herself and storms out of the bathroom still hearing Kara's laughs.

"I don't care if it's your mom's house, you're still sleeping on the couch!" Lena almost walks into Eliza who looks at Lena with raised eyebrow and then turning her gaze to Kara getting out of the bathroom still laughing.

"She sneezed and got a face full of water." Kara chuckles out seeing her mom's confused expression.

"I could have drowned or something." Lena grumbles out as Kara comes to her and wraps her in a tight hug. The blonde kisses Lena's temple and sees Eliza shaking head at both of them.

"You two are perfect for each other, there is no doubt about that."


End file.
